New Guy
by creepy-kreme
Summary: Sakura, after breaking up with Sasuke, had to go to Paris because a busty blonde named Tsunade threatened her to do so. On the way there, she met a blonde idiot and they met again on the same plane... as seatmates. Was it destiny or a curse? Narusaku. AU.


**New Guy**

by: Creepy-kreme

A/N: Disclaimer... I do not own Naruto. Blahblahblah.

I honestly don't know if this is a one-shot or this needs a following chapter. Just tell me if it needs one. This just popped up somewhere and I need to get it out of my system. So, read and review?

* * *

Sasuke had left with a black eye last night after breaking up with me. That jerk. He said he wasn't good for me. If I didn't know any better, I would think that that stupid excuse was sweet. The real reason he broke up with me was because I wasn't good enough for him. All he could think about is sex! Damn. I really want to murder him right now. I probably look like trash right now.

I tugged the ribbon holding my hair up. A sigh left my lips when I saw myself at the mirror. I _indeed_ look like trash. I also look like a panda because of crying the whole night. I now feel bad because I even cried for that jerk. I am really stupid. My hair is a mess. And who the hell has pink hair? It's so vibrant! I hate it. Or maybe that was just because I hate everything as of the moment. I begrudgingly started walking towards the shower and of course, what else do you do in the shower other than showering?

Tsunade left me a ticket to Paris the very moment she was informed that Sasuke and I broke up, saying that it was for the best and I needed some vacation too. Well, a vacation is good but I don't really feel like having the said _vacation_ right now. If she hasn't started threatening me, I wouldn't even bother accepting. But what else can I do? I won't lose anything if I tried having fun, right?

As I walked inside the Airport, I easily grew bored. I went to some newly opened coffee shop and bought some coffee and a slice of Blueberry Cheesecake to, of course, make me calm. I was on my way to the passenger's lounge, but this blonde guy bumped into me. I would date him if I was given the chance... only if he hadn't spilled a freaking hot and searing coffee on me!

"Oh... my... Gosh!" I did not intend to shout but I did intend to hurt him in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't see you coming."

"You didn't... see me coming?" I asked dumbly, referring to my hair.

"Geez, Miss. You should do some yoga. You need to relax. Breathe." He teased.

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

"There, there. Let me help you. I'm Naruto, by the way." He reached his hand to me.

"I didn't ask your name, and no thanks. I can do it myself." I gave him a sullen glance while I wiped my hand with a tissue.

"Why are you so violent early in the morning?"

"None of your business." If he were any other person, I would definitely smack that smooth, soft and kissable... fuck! I mean LIPS!

He stared at me for a moment. "You're kind of the evil witch type, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was just being a good stranger here, and you're being like the wicked step mother." He said.

"You know, if you're telling a joke, you should try something better." I said dryly.

"That's a lot of work." He grinned.

"And you're averse to work, am I right?"

"Can't you tell?" He chuckled.

I was thinking, does this man ever take his life seriously? I mean, seriously?! I have to get away from him. I might have a heart attack if I stand next to him a little longer. As I approach the seats, he suddenly called me by his make-up names that pissed the hell out of me.

"What did you just call me?" I raised a brow at him.

"Miss It's-none-of-my-business?" He repeated. "Well, I have nothing to call you." He seems interested.

"It's Sakura. Call me Sakura." I don't know why I gave him my name but something tells me that I had just been tricked.

"Got it!" He winked and grinned.

"Flight 330..."

"Ahh! Shit. I got to go." I whispered. "I have no time for this guy."

When I looked back, he wasn't there anymore. It seems like he really caught my attention. But whenever I think of him, the first thing that comes through my mind was the word... _idiot_. Oh well, he seems a happy-go-lucky type of guy. I don't think he's working, either. I think he's a college student and maybe, have the same age as mine. I think he's some kind of Asian, but I don't know his other half. He's tall but his face looked like a kid. Pay no attention to his blonde hair, though. I think it's real. Well, whatever. Why am I even thinking about him, anyway? As I went inside the plane, I checked my ticket for the first time and found out that my seat is next to the window. This wasn't half bad after all, I thought smugly. Of course, first class. Tsunade wouldn't let me ride on an Economy class. She said something about reputation and everything, but I didn't really listen. So anyways, my seatmate has just arrived. And guess who it was?

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here? Lil' Miss It's-none-of-my-business." He laughed. "Don't you think this is destiny?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Moreover, I don't think its destiny. It's bad luck." I paused. "And FYI, I have a name."

"You're being mean, as usual... Well, isn't it obvious? I'm going to Paris." He answered. "Sakura, right?" He smiled.

"Whatever." I turned my back on him and put my headphones on and searched for something good to play on my phone.

The plane went off and suddenly, I had this gut feeling that I wanted to talk to him. But, hell no! I wouldn't talk to him. My intense moment with myself was ruined by something, or rather someone, poking my back. It wouldn't be him, was it? I wouldn't like to think that he is that much of an idiot.

I turned my back and was not at all surprised to see that whiskered and _handsome_ face in front of me.

"I've never had this kind before." Pointing at the cart the stewardess pushes. "Is it any good?"

"No idea." I paused. "Why are you asking me anyways? Ask her instead."

The stewardess giggled. She giggled! What the fuck does that mean?

"That's _Gougères bourguignones_, Madame" She explained.

In my head, "'_goo-jair boor-gee' what?!"_

"Ohh! Cheese Puffs! I love cheese." He sounded excited.

How the hell did he know it was Cheese Puffs? He knew French?

"I think your girlfriend will surely like it." She winked at him.

He crossed his arms. "Girlfriend, e?" He chuckled.

"No. You've got it all wrong. I'm not... his girlfriend." I explained.

"Give us 2 Gougères bourguignones, please." He smiled.

"Wait, who said I wanted that? I have my own breakfast. I bought a Blueberry Cheesecake at some coffee shop at the Airport awhile ago. So no thanks." I looked at the stewardess, "can I just have an Apple Martini, or if you don't have that, Blue Moon will do. Thank you."

"What? A Martini? It's not even past morning and you're having a Martini?" He yelled.

"So what?" I said.

"Just give her a Café au Lait. And some Eclair au Chocolat, if only you had some." He grinned at her. "Thank you."

"Okay, sir. Have a nice day." The stewardess said, vanishing through the aisle.

"Wait. What?! It's already this hot and you want me to drink coffee instead?" I whispered at him. "And who are you to tell me what to drink or what to eat?"

"Your boyfriend?" He winked at me.

"You're most definitely not my boyfriend!" I yelled.

Well, if we talk about reputation here, I just lost mine. People on first class were staring and laughing at us. Some of them thought we're having a "_Couple's fight_" and I can hear some saying that we're a cute couple. Who said we're a couple? Damn him! I can't believe that I'll be sitting next to him for the next 14 hours and 20 minutes of my life! This is just so, argggggggh!

"Breakfast is served." He's so happy when it comes to food. But why isn't he fat?

"I don't want to eat." I said while staring blankly at the window. "I just lost my appetite."

"I'm sure you won't let your precious Blueberry Cheesecake on waste, huh?" He teased. "It's your favourite."

I stared at him. I mean, how did he know? How did he know that it was my favourite?

"Fine." He handed me the Café au Lait he ordered for me. "You like coffee, right?"

Shocked, but still I answered.

"Yeah." My voice was soft this time.

He opened the container of my Blueberry Cheesecake and handed me the fork and knife. He said "Eat" then smiled.

Now that I think about it, and if I_ really _think about it, he is kinda cute. I mean, he's gentle... and sweet. You wouldn't see that to just any other guy in the world. Especially, in strangers. And while I was having a spoonful, or should I rather call it 'forkful' of Blueberry Cheesecake to my mouth, he actually caught me staring at him!

He glanced at me. "Why are you staring at me?"

I choked. "I wasn't!" I averted my sight at the window.

He was laughing. "Woooo! You're definitely staring at me." He chuckled. "What? You already fell in love with me?"

"Think whatever you want." I made face.

Okay! I take it all back what I said about him being sweet and gentle. There's no doubt that he's rude! He's certainly is rude!

In my shock, he handed me a piece of his food.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Food. What else?" He averted his eyes, his cheeks turning red.

"I know that's food. What I mean is..."

"Just eat it, okay?" He commanded.

I really don't know what's with him. Sometimes he's sweet, and sometimes... he's rude. He's very mysterious, like an enigma. After some while, he fell asleep. His head is falling over my shoulders. I just push it back. But after many times of doing so, I got tired of it so I just let him sleep over my shoulders.

"His head sure is heavy." I sighed. "Maybe it's full of gas." That made me laugh heartily.

We had been like that for almost 2 hours. Him leaning on me and my head leaning on his. I can smell his aroma. Sandalwood. Very manly. But I just can't help but think why is he going to France anyways? He wasn't going to shop, right? Or was he? Besides, staring at him this way, you can say that he's a model and probably rich. He has a pretty face like a girl. I can see his complexion properly. His face was smooth like a baby, and his hair was silky and soft. Although he's a bit tan and has these tiny whiskers on his cheeks. And his lashes, it kinda reminds me of... Sasuke! I was too shocked that his head fell off my shoulders and he woke up.

"Uhh. I'm sorry." He said. "Did I lean on your shoulders?"

"No, it's fine." I paused. "I'm the one who's sorry."

"Are you always this vague?"

"I think a little mystery keeps things interesting."

"Does your boyfriend think that too?"

"How did you..." I was stunned by it. It's like he can read minds like a psychic.

"I just knew." He smiled. "With that pretty face and body, who wouldn't have thought of courting you?" He added.

"Nice try, but what that does matter?" I squinted at him. "Oh, by the way, the Cheese Puff you gave me awhile ago was delicious."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"What are you planning to do in Paris?" I asked. "I've been thinking about that a lot while you were sleeping. You probably didn't go there to shop, right?"

"Actually, I'm going there to visit my family." He responds.

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised when you say that?"

"I'm not sure." I paused. "I didn't think you have a family. I thought you just popped out somewhere." I was trying to get back on him.

"Yeah, I thought so too." He smiled bitterly and stared right through me.

Worried by his reaction, I poked him. "I was just kidding. Don't take it too seriously."

"Gotcha!" He laughed. "I was just acting. Haven't I told you I'm a great actor?" He grinned.

I don't think he was acting though. It felt... different. It feels like I was staring at a complete different person.

"Are you going out again tomorrow?" I asked.

"What? You're interested now?" He smirked.

"No. I was just thinking you look tired."

"Yeah. Maybe I was." He paused. "I went surfing yesterday."

"You did seem to grow darker."

"I want to be tan."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

I was about to repeat my recent question but he spoke first.

"I don't know... I think so. Tomorrow, I'd probably go riding."

"Horse-back riding?"

He shook his head. "Motorcycle. When I was in high school, I bought a beat-up 1996 Honda CBR Fireblade with the goal of restoring it and turning it around for a quick profit. Let's just say it wasn't quick, and I doubt if I'll ever make a profit. But I can say I did all the work myself."

"That must be rewarding."

"_Pointless _is probably a better word. It's not very practical since it has a tendency to break down, and some of the parts are hilariously expensive. But isn't that a part of owning a classic?"

"I have no idea."

"Have you ever gone riding?"

"No. Too dangerous."

"It depends more on the rider and the conditions than the bike."

"But yours breaks down."

"True. But I like to live the life off the edge."

"I've noticed that."

"Is that good or bad?" He smiled. "Here, have some." He handed me the Eclair au Chocolat he ordered from the stewardess awhile ago.

"I'm not hungry. We just ate."

"Just eat these and I promise I'll shut up and won't bother you again." He raised his right hand. "Now put some in your mouth, then chew and swallow." He sounded like a mom.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you can be a little pushy at times?"

"Everyday. And believe me; you need someone to be pushy on you. You're just lucky to have me in your life. I'm quite the blessing for you."

For the first time all day, I had a genuine laugh.

"You ready to tell me about your boyfriend yet?"

"What's your interest?"

"I'm just making a conversation."

"Then how about this, we'll talk about one of your previous girlfriends instead."

"Which one?"

"Any of 'em."

"All right. One of them gave me a rare part of the motorcycle I was talking about."

"Was she pretty?" I stared at him.

He hesitated. "Most people would say she was." Staring faraway.

"And what would you say?" Still, looking at him.

"I would say..." He looked at me. "...that you're right. Maybe we shouldn't talk about this."

"You know what? I had this dream of mine before when I was still a kid." I paused. "I wanted to be a Medic someday."

He seems interested so I went on.

"So, I took Medicine in college." I smiled. "I was so happy when I became the Dean's Assistant, Tsunade. Well, disregard that the school I was studying was owned by the father of my Ex-boyfriend."

He laughed. "That was biased!"

I glared at him.

"Okay. Continue." He said, trying to stifle his chuckle.

"I became the editor-in-chief of the school newspaper because, I somewhat write novels and poems back when I was in high school."

"That's cool!"

"But, my grandfather didn't want me to take Medicine and he wanted me to switch courses. He wanted me to take Entrepreneurial Management so that I can handle his company after he retires." I paused. "It's contradicted to what my Mom told me, though."

"_Listen to your dreams. They're smarter than you._" He winked. "Is that what your Mom told you?"

"How did you...!"

"What? It's not like you're the only one who can write here." He giggled.

Hours passed so fast. We already reached France. Few more minutes and were off to Paris. It was like we knew each other for so long, that we didn't even notice the time.

He poked my face. "What were you thinking?"

"I was just thinking how natural this whole flight has seemed." I looked at him. "Like we've known each other forever."

"I guess that means a couple of my stories were boring, huh?"

"Don't underestimate yourself." I teased. "Most of your stories were boring."

He laughed. I heard someone saying "_So, they weren't really a couple, huh?_"

"Heard that?" He laughed.

"Yeah."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Sakura." He offered his hand. He handed me a calling card too. "If you had a boring stay here, call me okay?"

I considered my answer. "Yeah. I'd probably do that. Thanks."

Time check, its 8:26 pm. At last, we're already in Paris. I don't know if I'm excited or what. But now, I have to face the real life I was talking about. Ready or not, here it comes. The day started rough, but... it ended fun. Au revoir.

* * *

(Edited on October 18, 2012)


End file.
